


Dear, SHSL_SHITPOSTER

by Ouma_Kokichi, SfrogPlus



Series: Posting Letter [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_Kokichi/pseuds/Ouma_Kokichi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: This is a gift work for SHSL_SHITPOSTER/aupexx. This is meant as a continuous thing for "Posting Letters."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (hinted)
Series: Posting Letter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720597
Kudos: 49





	Dear, SHSL_SHITPOSTER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aupexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupexx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Posting Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836531) by [SfrogPlus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus). 



_Dear SHSL_SHITPOSTER,_

_I guess I’m still alive, still here with everyone in the academy. Yes, I’m still alive. Of course, I am, though I’m not quite sure what you mean when you say I don’t exist- What? Did you expect me to write special? Like some bitch that thinks it’s funny to spell “LOL” and everything in all caps, huh? HUH? Well, I guess I would, wouldn’t I?_

_HAHA- Yeah, I know, I’m soooooooo funny. Even though I didn’t make any jokes. But that’s a lie, a straight-up fucking lie, I made one entire joke in all of these past 100 words- Woah, 100! Cool, I thought I would try to kill myself before I even reached 1/1000 of that. Though that’s a lie, I actually mean 1/1001. Sorry, I forgot that one._

_Yes, I can read English. Somebody in… Well, you already know everything about me from the killing game, don’t you? Jack. Jack knows English. Jack taught me, that stupid tall ass. He hasn’t responded to any of my letters, and I’m starting to think he won’t at all… DICE isn’t anymore. Or maybe it’s the company trying to block my connection from all my_ ~~_friends_ ~~ _subordinates. Hmm… why do you write in these anyway? These are soooooooo super duper super duper boring. Maybe that’s why you’re called the Ultimate SHITPOSTER, huh? That’s a pretty funny joke, but not really? I’m not even sure how I feel right now if I’m honest. Though I’m never honest!! I’m a liar, after all. Right? Right? Please tell me I’m right I’m actually starting to go a little insane here._

_I wonder how you feel right now reading this? How you feel knowing I’m actually alive! Hah, that’s so funny to think, am I right? Anyway, let’s talk girl shit- Well, none of us are girls, really, but uh… I forgot what I was thinking for a second. What do girls talk about? How their head is spinning to hell? How sick they feel and limping away because they haven’t eaten in days? I can see my ribcage, you know, and it’s not as pretty as I wanted it to be._

_Feelings. Right. I had to ask the person in front of me what they did. The person in front of me is myself, lol. Well, I like Saihara as a great friend, because he’s nice to me and somehow has a key to my room and I need to be his friend in order to kill him in the end! Does that sound like me? Do you think it does? Because my head is failing to function right now. Tojo is like the mom I never had, and Amami is kinda like your ex-crush I guess. I can’t get the scene of his death out my head though-_

_Anyways, write to me later, since I really don’t know where this was going and I think I’m dying right now and_

_Sorry, I fainted for a second._

_Signed, the amazing and I’m going to faint in a second please send help- Kokichi Ouma!!!!!!!_


End file.
